Lonely Life
by SJlove07
Summary: Its years past 1980 Jackie has been spiraling out of control for awhile she hasn't seen the gang in awhile. Something happens and everyone is thrust back to Point Place. Will secrets come to light?
1. Chapter 1

It has been awhile since I have written anything but the bug got me and it needed to come out! Please review, flame tell me what I am doing wrong. I do not own That 70's Show.

I also want to thank a special person for helping me edit!I could not have done this without you!

Lonely Life

Feburary 10,1985

Jackie sat on the plush floor of her personal elevator riding it up to her New York penthouse. Swaying back and forth just have finishing a line of cocaine in her pretty red sparkly short dress and her elegant heels thrown off to her side.

She had learned after many drunken nights to always look forward at the doors to keep from spinning but tonight she did not care. The spinning felt like the punishment she deserved.

For the last five years on this night she had hid from the paparazzi on this night because it was all about how many shots could she do, how much 'film' she could smoke, and anything else she could get her hands on, to get through it.

Of course, she partied, it was part of her job as top running fashion designer to mingle at events. The rich knew how to party but not the kind she needed. She could not let her dark side at a work occur because that would be bad for her business image. Her designs were wanted all over the country, so 'good Jackie' always had to be out.

Jackie took a drink out of the whiskey bottle she had brought with her as she looked at herself in the mirrors that lined the elevator only to see the woman staring back at her was a stranger.

The dark circles from like of sleep, sunken eyes from one or another drug and from the long nights working her butt off to get where she was but the priced she paid. She had sex but not meaningful relationships she did not have the time or patience just one night stands. She had become a strong powerful business woman but lost herself along the way.

But she lost her way long before now five years ago is when things went south. The great 1980, a week after it stuck midnight she broke up with Fez. Then she turned herself away from Point Place and never turned back. She looked back yes, after all, she had kept up with the going on of the gang and the Formans; though there were other reasons she left she couldn't handle what happened.

Apparently Hyde couldn't handle Point Place either because he left and was a wealthy record producer for the elite only signing hit singers. His store had expanded to many across the United States. Also word on the street was he had also written a book.

Jackie had missed so much being away but being there, being that cheerful person had died all those years on this date. Jackie shook her head trying to stop bring up all those past thoughts. She had not actually spoken or written to the gang but that did not stop them.

For a while she received postcards from Donna and Forman when they had traveled around Europe to find themselves together before college. Kelso had sent silly cards. Fez and his partner(who did not see that one coming?) had always sent her stuff from hairstyle suggestions to designs.

Once she became famous she had just trashed the letters and things she did not have time for them. She had a goal and to get there she needed those past memories and relationships to be gone. But forgetting all those friends turned her into the woman she did not recognize staring back at her in the mirror.

"Ms. Burkhart this is your floor, can you make it inside?" the older gentlemen Mac bent down to help her like he did every night but she stopped him and handed him two hundreds dollars before she crawled into her penthouse.

She flounced on her back threw the empty bottle and listened to it shatter in the entry way, then she just laid there and watch the room spin.

She hated this night.

She finally got the courage to crawl over to her fully stocked bar and grabbed herself a full whiskey bottle. She began drinking grabbed her hidden stash and lit up as she slowly made her way over to her stereo. She mashed every button until it finally came on. She chuckled and began to cry at the song that came on it served her right for it to be on. It was his favorite band.

Jackie danced to the beat, thought it was more like she fell over every piece of furniture in the room. Then slumped onto the couch pulled the drawer out, she grabbed another joint and lit up.  
While the song continued to blare through her penthouse as she started throwing papers out everywhere chugging straight from the bottle. She had to find it she knew it was there she needed to find it. The mess grew around her and smoke filled her penthouse

Tears began to stream down her face. She looked like a mess. She knew she had it she just had to find it.

Then, there in far corner of drawer was a gently worn piece paper that was tucked safely away from the clutter of the drawer.

The tears stopped as she felt the worn paper and carefully began to unfold it. The paper had Stevens number on it. She needed to hear his voice.

She stumbled to dial the number; it was long distance he was in California. On the first ring he picked up.

Hyde couldn't hear anything but Zeppelin in the background and someone breathing in the phone. he knew exactly who it was.

"Jackie I know its you it wasn't your fault. You didn't know I never blamed you. It was both our faults and we have to live with it. Doll, I still love you no matter what happens. In the end I want you to know I love you and I blame myself from the start."

He heard her intake of air. He could feel her pain all the miles away; he wanted to be there with her but she wouldn't see him.

Sobs began with hiccups in between began, "Steven Im so sorry..."

Then as she slammed the phone down he heard the last verse.

Hyde looked out at downtown Los Angeles. The town was just coming alive when he was normally winding down. But not this night. Every year she would call, smashed and crying. He wanted help but he didn't know what he could do for her.

Lost in thoughts his private line had begun ringing again. He knew her she wouldn't call back again. He set town his small tumbler of whiskey to get to the phone.

"Yea Hyde here." he pushed his tears back and brought out the Zen.

"Hyde, its Eric um..." sniffles and tears falling could be heard through the phone.

"Foreman spit it out what is going on?" Steven had already began getting suitcases out ready to go.

"Mom and dad were coming out late there was black Ice and... they slide off the road they were in a wreck they don't know if they are going to make it man. They are giving them 15 hours if their vitals don't go higher they can't perform the surgeries they need."

"Forman I'm on my way. I'm calling in the gang and I'll get my jet ready."

He heard Eric mumble a, " Thank you."

Hyde had to figure out how he was going to get Ms. Burkhart's head out of her ass and come with them. They all needed each other.

Hyde had staff running everywhere, "I'm on the way. You know how to get a hold of me if I'm in the air. Eric, it's going to be okay."

Eric hung up the phone and looked at Donna, she grabbed him as they both sobbed in each other's arms.

Steven hung up the phone while his staff packed his luggage and he rolled himself a joint. As he quickly inhaled and held it in he closed his eyes he was brought back to 1980.

He was sitting in a solo circle in the semi empty room floor packing up his room when his door flung open and small brunette vixen stepped inside.

No words were spoken at for at least an hour or more. She sat down and began taking hits. they sat there just puffing, passing and looking into each other's eyes. She finally decided to talk between hits.

"Fez isn't for me I can't do this any longer. Being with him just gives me the creeps...and the nonexistent sex I can't even describe! I can't do it with him."

Steven handed her a new joint. "Fez is someone's catch but, doll he is not yours. I'm not sure if he is sure if his catch is even a girl."

Jackie coughed out the smoke with laughter and began to cough even more. Steven gently rubbed her back the simple touch was like a spark that reignited. Jackie met his lips the same time he met hers she had already began to climb on top of him and take his shirt off. He pulled her dress off gently trying to remember every look and touch to hold in his eyes.

Both needed this, they needed each other. The world was changing and in that moment they needed something familiar. They had not even noticed the record player had gotten stuck and repeated the same lyrics over and over. They did not notice the entire world moving outside that room. Just each other...

The gang sat in the basement trying to watch television but the constant replay of Zeppelin, that was as loud as it could possibly be, was starting to irk each one of them.

Eric kept turning and looking at the door.

"Eric, stop we are all annoyed with it but Hyde made it perfectly clear hours and hours ago he needed time to clear out alone." Donna grabbed the cotton balls from the bag and stuffed them in her ears.

"I don't know why he needed time to be alone he is definitely not the emotional type I think he is in there with a chick. I can smell the circle from here." Kelso chuckled as he drank his beer.

"Aiy yes, my beautiful friend I agree. He needed to say goodbye with a chick. whoever it is sounds like they are having a wonderful time!" Fez smiled his creepy smile.

Donna could not handle it anymore, "Let's go to the Hub, if I have to hear any of this for much longer I'm going to scream. It's just creepy and unnatural it not like he's moving far, just to his own place across town."

Everyone fled up the stairs to the Vista Cruiser.

Steven touched his lips and shook the memory that had created the down whirled spiral. To his knowledge no one had knew what happened that night; it was one of their deep dark secrets. He really did not feel guilty being with Jackie when she had yet to break up with Fez it had come the next afternoon.

What an afternoon that had turned into...

Hyde had woken to an empty bed, he knew that was going to happen after a night of passion. It was a closure they both had agreed to, it had meant nothing but a goodbye to what they'd had. They had sex many times, smoked weed and talked for hours.

Jackie had dreams, she just had to work the world to her advantage to get what she wanted and it was not to marry a rich guy but to make her own money. Hyde was the only one who knew Jackie was trying to get her life together.

He heard shouting coming right outside his door. He groaned being hung over and sleepy he just wanted to rollover but he heard the voices shouting it was Fez and Jackie. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans and stumbled out the door expecting to get into a fight about how somehow Fez had found out about them. But he stumbled into a bigger mess than their little play in the sheets.

He saw Jackie's face was furious, "Fez I caught you with a guy in our apartment! Apparently it was not the first time you have been seeing him since we got together. I am so happy I never slept with you! Seriously you need to get away from me we are done!"

The rest of the gang just sat there with there, their mouths hanging open. Steven knew he needed to say something before Kelso said something to hurt Jackie about Fez's little escapades with a guy.

"Hey Jacks, Fez couldn't handle your bedroom activities because you do some wickedly good things!" Steven winked at her.

"Yeah Fez, you can't handle this! Go be with your boyfriend."

She had felt guilty and was going to come clean but when she found out it had been going on since New Years Day, she was not coming clean with Fez.

Jackie sat in Stevens chair and smoothed her wrinkled clothes she had worn the day before; she apparently not had time to change before she walked in on the worst thing in her life. She crossed her legs in an elegant manor and calmly asked, "What are we watching?"

The gang just sat there in shock, looking from Fez to Hyde not burning Jackie but saying sexy things about her. Kelso said no words and stuck the helmet on Fez, not for being with a dude but for cheating on Jackie.

Late that night Jackie had come back to the basement, she used a spare key he had given her and snuck in. He was waiting for her.

It was the last night they spent together talking, having sex, smoking, laughing, not a care in the world. She was gone again the next morning and he packed the rest of his stuff and closed his bedroom door one last time and he knew it was time to get a plan.

Not much else was spoken about that day with Fez, everyone took time to adjust and no one had told the Formans.

He was not ready to dive into the other secrets that time held.

He had to pull himself together getting ahold Jackie was not going to be no easy task. He had quickly gotten ahold of Fez and his partner of five years they owned their own popular Salon on Hollywood Boulevard, they were also on their way. Kelso was always easy to reach he worked in as security guard in one of Hyde's stores. He was really proud of Kelso he had gotten his life together with Brooke and they a set a twins just a few months ago. But Kelso was on the first flight out.

His real thoughts needed to be his adoptive parents, he really didn't pray but he closed his eyes as he buckled his seatbelt and began to pray now. He had only prayed one other time in his life, but he did not want that time to be at the front of mind right now. The only other time he had prayed, cried and begged the man upstairs was this faithful night five years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Please keept them coming good or bad!

Thank you for a special fairy who did there magic on this chapter also! You are awesome weather its reading or helping find a new story to read!

I do not own That 70's show... If I did would season 8 ever happened that way?!

Feburary 10, 1980. In the air, headed to the Big Apple

Hyde had probably paced a hole in the carpet in the front part of the jet where the few seats and tables sat. He was on edge; he had done a lot of 'film'. He was not sure if it helped or hindered his nerves, it was still awhile before he got to New York. He had tried sleeping on the bed in the back, but his mind was racing between finding a way to actually getting to Jackie without cops or paparazzi getting involved.

The last time he had seen her, she never knew he was there. It was at one of her fashion events. He sat in the back and watched her work the room. That was one thing she still could do in true Burkhart fashion.

It was Jackie but her eyes didn't sparkle, her smile wasn't the same. His heart raced the entire show, his palms were sweating, but he stayed just to see her and hear voice. He had seen her plenty in the tabloids, granted he graced those awful rags himself.

When the men's wear came out it was like it was made just for him. The label was called "PopZep" and he bought every piece that night. Of course a purchase that big the designer normally wanted to meet with them at the get contact information, fittings, and really anyway to invite them to more events to buy more clothes.

Lucky for Hyde he had brought his assistant, a little grey haired elder lady named Elizabeth. This lady could give the devil a run for his money. She met with Jackie told her it was for her grandson. Jackie and Elizabeth had hit it off that night, Lizzy really did not know why Hyde chose to be silent on the whole thing and she never questioned him.

He bought more pieces and even sent some designs on men's wear through Lizzy. He shook his head, he could not believe had drawn designs for some of her casual wear. That's how it led to him being Jackie's silent partner. Everything was always handled through Lizzy, Jackie just thought she was dealing with Lizzy's grandson. Not long after that Jackie's fashion lines took off. She became the go to person for the elite, especially any band or singers that Steven would sign. He made sure Lizzy always ordered stuff for them from Jackie.

Hyde pulled out and unopened pack of cigarettes he had carried around for five years, that's how long it had been since he smoked one. He took one out and lit up for the first time in five years. It seemed like the night was going to hell, he thought he might as well go down happy.

Donna sat and watched Eric sitting by his parents' bedsides. They had them in ICU but in a room together. When and if the worst happened they would be together, Donna tried to shake those thoughts out of her head but it was not easy. Seeing them so fragile with all the tubes and medical supplies sticking out everywhere, it was not easy being positive.

She wished there was a magic wand she could wave and everything go back to way it was before 1980 had started. Donna was not sure when things went south; they left not long after Jackie and Fez broke up.

Her and Eric went backpacking through Europe taking small meaningless jobs along they had learned so much and they also lea rned to love each other again. But apparently something happened because everyone left around the same time in February. Whatever happened must have been nuclear.

She thought about Steven J. Hyde the burnout who did not want to go anywhere in life. He lived for the next high. He took the one store and money W.B. gave him and took off. Somehow he left and built a record company out of the back of Grooves he had just opened in Los Angeles. He began building more stores, signing big names, taking on as much business as he could. She thought his new high was new business ventures.

While they were in Europe it was difficult to get mail or phone calls because they traveled and sometimes they were never in one place for long. The first time she had seen Hyde was on a European tabloid that claimed he was out on a date with some big star, she could not even remember the girl. She'd almost ran over some little old lady to grab the last copy then she raced back to this little bed and breakfast that her and Eric were working in to show it to him.

At first Eric did not look up from his work to look at the "expensive" magazine she had bought. Finally, she shoved it under his nose, Eric could not believe it! They called him that night it took a lot of long distance phone calls and people kept giving them the run around and not putting Hyde on the phone. But somehow on the last call with the last bit of money they had, they got him. After that night they kept up with each other.

Donna had tried to get in contact with Jackie so many times but received nothing in return. Now the only way she'd seen her "best friend" was in fashion magazines or tabloids. Jackie had just cut off all of them once she became rich but in reality, Jackie had cut them out of her life long before 1980. The whole Sam thing put a damper on everyone. Things with Jackie were never the same. 

Donna stood up to look out the small window, she had begun to think she would never get a chance to make things right with her.

At least when Hyde became famous he did not forget his family. He had actually helped her get a job; she was an up and coming DJ in Los Angeles and helped that Hyde owned the radio station and gave her the job when they came back from Europe penniless. But he knew she had talent and he placed her in the right place at the right time. They had only been back six months but, DJ Red was a wanted DJ and not just on the radio but for parties, for famous stars and rich people.

The only reason the Formans had the accident was because of her and Eric. She and Eric were coming to Point Place for a few days while they had time off. The Formans were on their way to the airport to pick them up. Red did not want them to pay for car even though they had the money too; he threatened them with, "foot up their ass if they rented a car!"

Donna cringed when they did not show up and then the panic when the police paged them over the speakers.

Eric sat in between his parents, holding each of their hands but kept watching the door. He was waiting for Hyde to come here to help him through this because they were Hyde's parents also.

Eric knew deep down he always thought of Hyde as a brother but the last six months Hyde had helped in so many ways. He never thought he would become the slick talking business man he had become. When him and Donna were gone all those years Hyde had found himself along the way.

He watched as his mom's vitals that were slowing climbing up which was giving him hope. But when he turned to watch Red's monitors they had dropped a little. Eric felt as if his world was going to shatter if they both did not come back to him. He could not imagine a world without them; he was not going to.

He wanted to show them that he could be the son they were both proud of, someone they could look at and say, "thats our young man."

Eric shook his head he had wanted to go back to college and in that moment not once did Hyde blink an eye to give him the money. Eric was not just going to outright take it, he offered to work in the mail room at the studio but Hyde shook his head.

"Eric, when you go and become the teacher you have wanted to be for a long time you can pay me back."

Eric agreed even had Hyde draw a payback agreement.

He was just beginning to wonder what was holding Hyde up.

Donna was mad at the world. She was mad at Jackie. Where was she? Why was she not on her way here! She was also beginning to wonder where Hyde was or if he had turned into the old Hyde and bolted where could he be hurt?

"Kelso, there is Donna." she heard Fez's familiar voice and felt Kelso wrap his arms around her in a crushing hug.

She let Kelso grab her and she bawled not just for the Formans but for all the time they had lost. They use to be a family but somewhere along the way they had lost their connection.

"Aiy, Donna stop with the tears your pretty makeup is all ruined. No wonder Eric has not put a ring on that finger!" Fez was tearing up but trying to make her feel better.

Donna just burst out laughing; she was not sure it was from stress, lack of sleep, or Fez trying to fix her makeup and trying to get her and Eric married. She and Eric decided they did not want to put titles on their relationship. The last time they tried to get married was before everything went south. So against Red and Kitty's wishes, her and Eric had been living in sin for five years.

"Hey Donna, where is Hyde? He should have beat both of us here..." Kelso looked at Donna who was now getting her makeup done by Fez.

"Kelso, its Hyde who knows what business he had to finish before he could leave. He is technically all of our bosses." Donna said closing her eyes to let Fez work his magic.

Fez gently applied makeup to Donna. she had fallen asleep shortly after talking with them. Fez knew not to really question where Hyde was. Hyde always had a purpose or reason for everything he did.

Hyde had helped Fez and his partner start their Salon. He was their silent partner. Hyde was the reason it thrived as well as it had. Hyde sent all his clients to have their hair done in their Salon. So everyone got a piece of the cake that way. But Fez knew not much would keep him from getting here, not even the devil.

Hyde sat in his limo outside Jackie's building looking straight up to the top floor. He knew he had to go up there, he was just unsure how he was going to do it.

He also needed to be on the lookout for paparazzi and the horrible storm they could create.  
If they linked him and Jackie together it would only be a matter of time before dark secrets hit the shelf of every grocery store.

Secrets that were paid to stay secrets, but those were the secrets that tended to hit the fan at the wrong time.

He went to the buzzer hoping he could get in the only way he knew how. Lizzy had set this up a long time ago, no questions asked.

"I need to get up to Jackie Burkhart's penthouse." Hyde closed his jacket closer as it began sleeting harder.

"Ms. Burkhart's not accepting any visitors at this time." Mac shut the connection off.

Hyde as usual was getting really irritated, "Mac, come on its freezing its Lizzy's grandson the one that's the silent partner in her company."

Hyde hated pulling out that card. Jackie would know about everything and be furious. But at this rate the shit was going to hit the fan anyway. He heard the door open and gentle older man ushered him to the door.

Entering the elevator Steven tipped Mac generously. Hyde could just tell Mac did not like him or trust him. It was like this man knew way too much about him.

Butterflies had started to build in his stomach, he did not want to see her especially not tonight. Hyde wished he had his sunglasses with him but he stopped wearing those along time. Nothing made him want to puke more than the thought having to see Jackie tonight of all nights.

Mac looked over at him, "If you're going to puke in my elevator please wait till we make it to the penthouse. Let Ms. Burkhart's maid start cleaning up after her guests!"

Hyde could clearly see Mac already had to deal with Jackie tonight he was starting to think all the 'film' had been a bad idea. He just stared straight ahead, a trick he learned a long time ago when things began to spin. He itched for a cigarette or 'film' whatever he could he his hands on at the moment.

Hyde stepped out of the elevator right onto shattered glass, followed by a trail of clothing. He followed the trail to find Jackie.

He stopped to turn the record player off, the needle was stuck, making that annoying noise. He saw the booze and drugs laying on the small table in the giant living room. It was like she had a party in here but he knew better. He knew it was all for her.

He walked slowly through the penthouse in search of Jackie. Why did she need such a big place? He stopped at the open bedroom doors, laying face down naked in the middle of bed was Jackie.

Hyde grabbed the trashcan knowing what was going to happen and approached the bed, "Jacks, Jackie, doll, you need to wake up JACKIE!" Hyde climbed up on the enormous bed with her, knowing what was coming.

She slowly began to move and he shoved the trashcan right under her head right as she began to throw up.

Hyde began to wonder what his life had become looking up at the girly canopy above.

Here he was with the woman he loved till it hurt; she was naked and puking up everything she had consumed over the last day and night. All he wanted to do was light up a joint, sit in a dark room, and forget everything going on.

But that was the old Steven J. Hyde, the one who would light up and not try to solve the problem. Now he was a business man, an adult, the person everyone was proud of. But he wasn't very proud of himself.

But right now was neither his nor Jackie's finest hours.

She was puking and all he could do was hold her hair and try not to look at her body pressing up against him. He was beginning to think he needed the stupid helmet!

"Mrs. Mary, you made it I was having a horrible dream and God it needed to stop." Jackie rolled off him not even opening her eyes giving Hyde a full frontal view.

He was only human… he really needed to get far away from her but he came here for a reason.

"I don't know who this Mrs. Mary is but I feel sorry for her if she has to do this all the time. Do you seriously do this, every morning?" Hyde had begun to shift away from her.

"Oh shit, trashcan trashcan..."Hyde placed the trashcan back under head and held her hair.

When the puking finally stopped Hyde took a pillow case and gently wiped Jackie's face off. She refused to open her eyes to look at him.

"You really need to leave, I don't even know how you got in here…But whoever let you in, I will have their job..." Hyde cut her off.

"Shut with the princess crap I would take your job if I really wanted it." Hyde watched as Jackie shot up becoming eye leveled with him.

"Get out Hyde! Why would you even want to be here?! I saw you and miss whoever the hell the blonde is getting ready to get married. I suggest you leave now."She was not going to let him win and make her cry.

Jackie went to slap him but lost her balance. Steven grabbed her before she fell off the bed head first onto the expensive tile floor. He took the brunt of the fall with a very naked Jackie landing on top of him. They both had the air knocked out of them, their faces were inches apart. All Hyde wanted to was hold her and make the world stop around them.

Jackie still held the magic on him, he had forgotten all about his soon to be fiancé Monica.

As if Hyde's night could not get any worse he heard a familiar person clear her voice, "Um, Mr. Hyde..."He could see Lizzy turn around as to not face them. Hyde knew if Lizzy had battled with Mac to get up here then something bad was happening.

Jackie screeched, "Lizzy what are you doing here?"

Hyde was still pinned down with a naked Jackie on top of him, she was clearly embarrassed.

"Jacks, it's another story for another time. "

"Um... Eric got patched through on the plane and I rushed over here as fast as I could. Mr. Forman is not doing well and they aren't sure how much longer he can hang on. You need to get there as fast as you can." Lizzy was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation but waited for instructions.

Hyde gently pushed Jackie into a sitting position. "Alright, Jackie you can do this the easy way or you can make this difficult."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to Thank Everyone for being patient live sometimes get in the way and sometimes you have a block! Let me know what you think!  
Thank you to my fairy reader!

Mrs. Lizzy cleared her throat and went to close the doors. "Mrs. Lizzy, call Eric. We will be back up in the air in under an hour. Just enough time to get her a shower, and Mrs. Lizzy do not tell him about any of this. Tell Eric the specialist I sent for should be arriving in a few minutes. Tell him I agree with what she wants to do." She shook her head and closed the doors and it just left the two of them again.

Jackie felt like the wind hand been knocked out of her, she grabbed the sheet and crawled into the bathroom. She gently closed the door behind her when the tears began falling.

She had the Formans, that's all she had left in this world. They were lying in the hospital fighting for their life!

She slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor. She had to put up that bitch wall for Hyde, but on the inside she was losing it. She leaned over to the vanity and grabbed her film from underneath.

Hyde heard Jackie crying, "Come on Jacks, let me in..." he kept jiggling the door knob.

Jackie didn't move from her spot, she wished the floor who swallow her whole. "Hyde you need to leave..."she stopped because it came out more like a desperate plea. Burkhart's were not desperate people.

She heard the lock click, "You can put yourself into a nice business suit, but the bad boy is still in the suite." she took her first hit and closed her eyes.

"That lock was harder to pick than I thought! Jackie you're not going to light up now." Hyde attempted to take the lit joint when Jackie blew smoke in his face.

"That lock is nothing Hyde, you're just losing your touch." giggling blowing more smoke in his face.

He seen a brief smile on her face the sparkle he had seen so many times but it had become a rarity. He wished he could hold onto this moment forever.

She was not giving him the joint that easily; they had played this game many times before and she always won. Jackie grabbed her sheet put the joint between her lips and ran towards the door that led to her makeup room.

Hyde heard her giggling and took off after her, he caught her quickly, he gently grabbed her around the waist and held her for a moment. In that moment nothing existed but them, her giggling, and the smoke that filled the room; but he knew it had to end.

"Jackie we need to go. The Foremans need us." Hyde tried to hold her for a few seconds. But it was like ice water had been poured over them. Jackie shoved him off her and walked to the far side of bathroom.

She exhaled smoke, "I'm not going Hyde. There is no way I can go back there! The Formans don't need me, no one needs me! Now if you would please get out of my apartment so I can finish this alone and go back to bed." She took another hit trying not to think of the disappoint that would be on the everyone's faces.

It was like he snapped, he had enough of spoiled Jackie she needed to grow up quick. In one swoop he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I don't care if I have to take you out of here kicking and screaming you are getting on that damn plane!" Hyde gently put her in the shower grabbing the sheet and pulling it away from her.

"Steven, cut it out..." Jackie attempted to get out of the shower but he was blocking her way.

"Jackie, shut your pie hole and take a shower or we can let you go smelling like the bottom of a bar room floor. It's your choice, doll." Hyde reached around and turned on the shower.

Jackie looked up at him as the shower's water mixed with tears in her eyes, "Its bad isn't it?"

All Hyde could do was shake his head yes. No other words were said he leaned down and took her mouth with his own they worked his wet clothes off. They took comfort in each other and became one.

Hyde needed to put space between them so he snuck out so Jackie could finish showering. He paced in his towel he could not believe what they had just done.

This night just kept getting worse he really needed the stupid helmet. All these feelings were rushing at him; they had just opened all these closed wounds. He needed a drink, he needed to get out of his own head, but he headed to the phone to call down to get clothes. He stopped in his tracks.

Bless Lizzy she had a clean clothes waiting for him. Jeans and a concert t-shirt and his old shades. He unhooked the worn sunglasses from the shirt and put them on it was like getting an old friend back. Tucked inside the pocket of his pants was a joint. He flipped it around for a minute before lighting it up.

He sat there in a lone circle thinking of all the things that did not need to come to light. What they had just done; people did not need to know a lot of his life. Jackie had a way to make him forget Monica his want-to-be-fiancé. She was just a woman with benefits he did not love her far from it. The press just linked them because she was his go to date when he did not have time to find someone. His heart had always belonged to one woman and she was on the other side of that door rushing to get ready.

Jackie stepped out of the shower, she had many one night stands that's all. This was something she did not want to think about it. She was married to her job that's the way it had to be; no one could get in her way. She stepped up to the mirror and she saw someone she did not recognize; she quickly turned to plaster her makeup on.

She was trying to not cry, the Formans were her parents the only people she had contact with all this time that she'd been away. They did not know the secrets and pain she had, but she always met them in the Florida for two weeks and spent time with them. She had even designed a line for older woman who wanted to be hip called Kat, just for Mrs. Forman so she could rock nice clothes.

Jackie wished she could just go see them not and not everyone else; it was going to be insane to say the least.

The door opened to revel a beautiful Jackie dressed similar to him concert tee jeans sunglasses and a hat.

"Let's get this show on the road doll, you are packed and ready to go; took care of it myself." He could not read her expression her eyes, he could just feel nerves vibrating off of her.

They entered the elevator together she grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. The minute they stepped out the door camera flashes were going off everywhere shouting questions at them. They both groaned as Hyde's bodyguard made a path through the crowd of flashes and flung open the limo door. He and Jackie looked at each other and knew the shit storm that was coming with this.

Donna watched as the light outside grew brighter. Red had been taken back into surgery hours ago. Hyde still had not shown up, Eric held post by the door waiting for him, had also gotten kicked out of his mom's room her vitals were dropping, they needed to prep her to go back to surgery soon. Kelso and Fez were each sleeping on an end of the couch.

Donna rubbed her tired eyes and looked over at the TV with the sound turned down on low the local news was coming on. What she saw made her stomach turn flip flops but what the reporter was saying made her want to, was Hyde and Jackie trying to enter a limo, the title said something about local loves back together again. The reporter went on to say something about a tragedy that their love had come to an end so quickly. That another tragedy had brought them back together again. That the full story would be on after commercial break.

Donna sat on the edge of her seat wanting to know what happened when an older lady clicked the channel. Donna was fuming, she ready to smack the old lady with a magazine. But stopped dead in her tracks, she heard a large crowd outside.

Donna saw Hyde's bodyguard protecting them from the horde of reporters outside that had grown. There were so many flashes going off she could see Hyde doing his best not lose his temper and deck one of them. Donna was ready to deck both of them she had no idea what was going on, she was angry and fuming.

Jackie dropped Hyde's hand as soon as they got close to the waiting room she squared her shoulders ready for needed distance from Hyde if she were going to make it out of this alive.

They stepped out, Jackie saw Donna's face looking like was ready to pounce at any time.

But time stood still a worn out doctor stepped in between their view, "Forman family...we have news on your family..."


	4. Chapter 4

Its been too long and Im sorry! Author note at the end! Reviews or flames or welcome I don't bite!

Thank you to my fairy reader who helps me check my story but cheered me up on a really tough day! Thank you tons it means alot to me!

Jackie inhaled a deep breath and grabbed Steven's t-shirt not for the fear of being worried of what the doctor would say, but out of the fear that he would bolt with the news. In reality she was really afraid, herself.

The brief stare down between her and Donna had been forgotten for now, but she knew it was far from over between them. She braced herself and clung tightly to Stevens thin shirt she could swear she could feel his heart racing.

Steven had not seen Jackie this upset even at Pam's small informal funeral that no one knew about.

He watched at a distance in the cold rainy graveyard where there was just Jackie and a preacher saying kind words. Not once did Jackie shed a tear but when the priest left she lost it. Jackie was screaming at the casket, Hyde wanted to run to her and drag her away from this horrible place but he stopped because he did not know how she would take it.

Hyde had found out about from dear sweet Lizzie who had been helping Jackie hire a crew of bodyguards when Jackie got the call.

Pam Burkhart-whatever-her-current-last-name, had died of an overdose in a trailer in the bad part of Point Place. Jackie had paid a lot of people to keep it quiet and have her mother buried quickly.

Hyde could still see bruises on her face and arms she had tried to cover but it did not work well. He hated seeing her so broken so alone and closed off from everyone. Right when he started to take a step towards Jackie, dear sweet Lizzie got out of the car and gently pulled her inside and they drove off.

Hyde was brought back to reality by Jackie who was shaking and clutching his shirt with a death grip. He took his arms and pulled her into him, he was just as scared as she was, that almost everything he held dear might be gone. 

The worn out doctor sat down next to a pale looking Eric by then a sleepy Kelso and Fez had sat up and stood behind waiting.

The doctor slowly pulled off her surgical cap, "Eric, your father is a fighter after hours he has pulled through. But what has taken me so long to get in here… right after your dad's surgery we rushed your mom back. Right now your mom has 50/50 chance on making it. We have worked on her and with her but she is not breathing on her own. We have a few medications and other things we are going to try but right now it's up to your mom..."

Eric put his hands up to stop the doctor from talking and bolted down the stairs headed straight into a sea of reporters.

Jackie was not expecting Eric to be the runner that was not in him. Soon she felt the warmth of Steven's body let her go to go to his bodyguard help Eric, who was about to run into a sea of hungry reporters who were circling the hospital like sharks at meal time waiting for anyone to come out. Eric was not use to that kind of attention and he should not have to deal with the animals when his parents were fighting for the lives.

Without Steven by her side she suddenly felt vulnerable to the gang. Except Fez who seemed to have a soft warm look at her like he wanted to run and hug her.

The doctor looked around, "This with Eric is common, do not to worry he will be back, but Mr. Forman is awake and asking for someone called the loud one?"

Jackie straightened, "That's me I'm the loud one, Jackie Burkhart."

She looked around Donna now was glaring at her more than ever Kelso had a hurt look on his face just at the site of her but Fez walked closer to her and gently put his arm on hers. He wasn't Steven but his touch was comfort. Steven was still giving instructions to his crew not paying attention to the zoo around him.

The doctor sighed," Normally I would not let visitors go back but he threatened to put his foot up my ass if I did not let you come back. He is kind of scary when he's awake. I will bring a nurse out here to get you but you have 5 minutes then you come back out here."

Tears were in Jackie's eyes but she would not break down in front of these people, she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her loose it. No one will see her loose it, she was Jackie Burkhart she just needed to get out of here. Mr. Forman wanted to see her, she was so happy he was awake but Mrs. Formans diagnoses was weighing on her heavily.

Jackie lost in her own thoughts did not see Donna approaching, " So Jackie you think you can show up here after all these years..."

Jackie cut her off and gently removed Fez's arm from hers. "Listen up here you fat lumberjack, you don't know anything about my life or what's going on. So shut up."

Jackie went to turn to Steven to let him know but Donna grabbed her so they could finish their talk.  
Jackie lost her Zen, Donna didn't know and had no right to grab her like that. Jackie took her loose arm and decked Donna. Donna did not see it coming but did not loosen her grip on Jackie and they both hit the floor. Donna got a punch in hitting Jackie in the lip busting it open.

But Jackie used the down time to get on top of Donna and began hitting her multiple times screaming at her," I will never let you hurt me again!"

She felt his arms go around and gently pull her off Donna she instantly knew who it was and sagged in relief.

Stevens crew had already grabbed Donna and sat her down. His crew was already into working shutting the area they were in down where no one could get in and get a picture. 

Steven had known she would react like that to fight, but Donna did not see it coming. There were too many secrets among them. He held a sobbing Jackie and looked over at a shocked Donna who looked like she had been in a war zone.

Hyde caught Kelso's eye, as an ex-cop he could easily see that Jackie had been someone's victim before. Hyde gave Kelso the look which meant no questions right now or I will kick your ass. Kelso took in the scene before him and the look being sent his way and then turned to see to Donna's wounds.

When Jackie's fame had begun to rise she had a brief relationship with a guy named Josh. Jackie had been so into her work she did not realize that he was a bad person. He began to lash out at Jackie and hit her a lot.

Steven had found out from Mr. Forman, who had called him with worry and anger over Josh. Red knew something was off with the guy when he saw pictures of him with Jackie on an awful tabloid when he had made a quick run to the grocery store for Kitty.

Steven felt responsible, he was the reason she was rising to fame and she had no one around to protect from creeps like this guy. Steven did background checks and found out he had multiple arrests for fights and abuse.

Josh was a drinker someone Hyde could navigate like the back of his hand. He went to the same bar every night like his mother Edna, he also had a growing tab just like his mother, and a growing record.

Steven had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and famous shades to hide himself. By the end of the night Steven had beaten the crap out of Josh paid him to leave to Jackie alone before he left him in the alley.

Not long after that pictures had appeared in the tabloids of Josh in a bar and he was arrested for breaking his probation being in a bar. Jackie never knew what Red and Steven had done to get Josh out of her life. Not long after that she had started seeing the Formans more and took some self-defense classes.

"Jackie, hey doll it's me Steven look at me we're in Point Place, we aren't in the dark place. He is not here and he cannot hurt you okay." He felt the sobs stop.

She looked at him trying to figure out how he knew. But she did not get the chance to ask him when a worried nurse called her name. She untangled herself from him to go back into the swinging doors to see Red.

The nurse gave her a few napkins to attend to her lip which was bleeding and bruised. She wiped her tears and tried to mentally prepare herself to seeing Red. The nurse opened the door but nothing could prepare her to see such a strong man lying there so helpless with wires and tubes running everywhere.

He opened his eyes, "Loud one whoever gave you that lip better have gotten worse I don't care what the fight was about but I hope you popped whoever it was back. You got back here so I guess I don't have to get up and put my foot up someone's ass!"

This made Jackie crack a smile and she sat down next to Red. "Mr. Forrman what did you teach me? Always fight back and never be the helpless victim." she grabbed his hand and held it.

"They tell me Kitty, is not doing well but we both know that woman will outlive us all. I want you to check on her; make sure they are treating her right, till I can get in there and be with her. Tell Eric to keep his head. We are going to be okay we are just a little older and don't bounce back as easily. Steven is running the show isn't he? I always knew he would be the strong one. Kettle hopped head or not he is strong. Be the tough girl I know you can, and next time don't let them get the sneak attack on you." Reds voice was groggy because the nurse was giving him meds.

"Oh, and loud one I love you like you were my own, so I think it's time you get your shit together huh?" He smiled as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Tears were streaming down her face," I love you too Mr. Forman, and I promise I will get my shit together."

Another nurse came in to lead her out.

Jackie was standing next to the nurse's station when alarms started going off in Reds room and all the medical staff took off running. A nurse rushing into the room stopped Jackie who was in a dead sprint to go back to her adoptive father. They closed the curtain where she could not see what was going on.

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she walked to the exit when she stopped. In the next room she seen Kitty laying there so small and helpless a machine helping her breathe. Jackie went straight toward her room knowing she needed to be with her, she could still see the curtain closed where they were still working on Red.

Jackie sat down among all the machines watching the machine breathe for Kitty. Jackie had read in an article talking to someone who was in Kitty's position helped and that they could hear you.

So Jackie held Kitty's hand and began her tale...

"Right after it became 1980, after the whole Fez sleeping with a guy in our bed I went to Steven. I was lost confused hurt and went to Steven we… did the thing you don't like to hear us doing unless we are married. I found out I was pregnant and Steven took me straight to the courthouse and we eloped and that very night which was supposed to be a happy occasion but we were at a local hotel and I started bleeding so bad we raced to the hospital, only I was so early in my pregnancy that I lost the baby. I made the nurses lock Steven out and not let him in the room. I had my old maid Rosa come and pick me up from the hospital then I went and filed for divorce the next day and we never talked about it.

"I feel like I did something to make me lose our baby, then we rushed into a marriage. I swear we were going to go the next day and tell everyone but instead I chose to be alone and I still choose to be alone. I never told you I was hurt and embarrassed because I could not even keep our baby alive. Steven and I both hurt each other and we can never go back to the way things were. There was that guy Josh but all he did was hit me over and over again. I feel like my miserable life is a cruel punishment for losing our baby, for running from my problems and locking out everyone in that waiting room.I have messed up with Steven he wants family,something Im not ready to give yet. We had did the thing you don't like to hear before marriage, before we got here. It was not the first time in the last few years have we met up and left quickly into the early morning hours never saying a time at a nice banquet in the coat room,but that is not something you would want to talk about with me. Thats something I should be telling my best friend who just punched me in the face. But this time with Steven it all feels different. Im so lost and confused I do not have a biological mother anymore she died and left me. Kitty please, I need you now more than ever, please wake up Red needs you I need you."

Jackie finally let the wall she had been holding up fall down and cried that horrible ugly cry; she was holding Mrs. Formans hand and soon Jackie was startled by a small hand gently squeezing hers. Jackie jerked up to see an awake Kitty looking at her, she raced to go get doctors to attend to Kitty.

Jackie ran to waiting room flung the door open to see the gang in various places all holding vigil.

She stopped dead in her tracks Monica had arrived and was talking to Steven she was crying saying something," about why did he leave not tell, her why was he here the Formans were not his family!" Steven was talking to her he looked mad but Jackie could not hear what he was saying.

Jackie had enough she marched over to Monica rared back and punched her right in her fake nose.

Then she bolted but she swore she heard cheers from Kelso, Fez and even Donna. She ran to the first door she could find it was the mens bathroom, there was a familiar smell in the room a cloud of smoke was coming from a stall .

She locked the door trying not to cry went to the last stall and found Eric having a lone circle crying. Jackie sat across from him and he passed her the joint. They both sat locked in the bathroom together bawling for the different reasons.

So I leave you with a few cliffhangers(thats really mean of me) sorry promise more will be solved soon. How much did Mrs. Forman hear? Will Red make it? The passing of the joint between Jackie and Eric a passing a friendship torch? Seems as if the whole gang does not like Monica! So Jackie and Hyde have see each briefly through the years but only for one thing they never have talked. How will everyone feel about the secrets and lies? Is anyone else hiding something?

Im so sorry I have had this ready to be updated but a very sick grandmother and they a aunt who was put on hospice. I have not been home at all but I think its going to be a little calm before the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been awhile but its here! Reviews are always welcome weather they are good or bad!

Thank you to my fairy reader who helps me check my story and cheers me on when I need it!

Hyde looked at the scene before him, Monica was being taken care of by this point but he wanted that crazy lady far from him. Steven had his team out west trying to clean up Monica's mess…

Hyde wanted to make sure the Formans and Jackie were protected from all the stories and the shit she would drag out. He made sure that she would not press charges against Jackie. He was giving his team instructions on how to deal with the mess, this was called the clean-up crew and they apparently were always cleaning up after someone for him.

All he wanted to do was go find Jackie she had really thrown a hard punch. Hard enough to break Monica's nose. It looked like he would be paying for a nose job and money to make her go away. He always had files tucked away, that he could use to blackmail people. He had done it before, it was not his favorite thing to do but he always protected Jackie and their private matters.

Hyde hoped Monica would take the new nose and money and go far away. He really did not want to pull her file out of storage.

He felt his world was spinning out of control. Donna, Kelso and Fez were just staring at him. Looking at him for answers, he could see their questions spinning in their heads.

They all knew him and Monica were a picture perfect couple but the truth was they were far from it.

Steven just shrugged his shoulders and bolted, he would have left the hospital if not for the reporters, and the Formans. He felt his pocket for Jackie's stash he had taken from her so she would behave. He needed it now more than ever.

Then he realized he had been pick pocketed by Jackie. Steven had already checked all of his pockets and his wallet was gone. He was not worried about Jackie taking money from it, but in a special place held there were their original wedding rings that fateful day they had been married.

She had run to him when she found out she was pregnant, she was alone and scared. He professed his love to her in a way he had never done before and proposed to her in the tiny little apartment he had once had in Point Place.

Now that apartment complex had been torn down and made a place for one of his stores, recording studios for private people, and a radio station he owned. The memories of that apartment were too much to bare so he placed a thriving business in its spot. But he had also built nicer apartments across town.

She beamed and wanted to go to the courthouse, she did not want a big thing, Jackie just wanted to be with him. They had gone to a Madison courthouse and got married.

Jackie was happy with the dingy hotel... but there was so much blood and her screams still echoed through his head. He felt like it was all his fault rushing into everything. He thought they should have taken it slow, everything he touched always got hurt.

Jackie had locked him out when she lost the baby, Steven did not know you could love someone so much without ever meeting them. He also loved Jackie with a passion he never thought he could have that he was capable of being that man, husband, a father. But it all fell apart so quickly all at once his world had be torn apart. He did not think he would ever have that again and part of him was scared to have it all again.

He was the orphan boy who was supposed to never amount to anything and never have love. The only thing he had now was a growing empire, but that empire could not love him back.

Steven had watched from a distance the night she took the ring from her pocket one last time and look at the diamond then threw it back letting it fly off the water tower. Jackie then cried herself to sleep and passed out in her car.

Steven got back in Camino and left with his bags packed and roared off into the rising sun. He was so hurt for so many reasons. A few weeks later he came back and searched until he found it. No one knew he was there, he stopped and placed flowers on the tiny marker he knew was for his child and left Point Place not looking back.

The rings were not were not just about the love they shared, it was the loss of his innocence that he had been missing so much. The only woman he had truly ever loved and the baby they would have shared.

They had been passing the joint back in forth for a few minutes without a word said, until Eric coughed from trying to keep up with Jackie, "So string bean can't keep up with me huh?" Jackie smiled trying to hold back the tears.

"Uh no, I just noticed your lip what happened?" Eric took the joint back from Jackie who was not saying anything.

"So Donna, got to you huh, knew it would happen eventually, just not didn't think it would be when both of my parents are laying back there probably dying. So devil I see a lot of blood on you where did it come from? You didn't kill her or anything, did you?" He inhaled deep and closed his eyes.

He had sat and watched Donna write numerous letters to Jackie as well as call her; she tried to reach her everyway she could but she could not get through. When one of Jackie's shows was going to be in Paris, Donna had gotten a ticket but had been escorted out by security saying her ticket was not real. Donna was humiliated and angry she did not understand why it happened. Jackie had shut out even Donna, her best friend and they did not know why.

"That is not Donna's blood that would be Monica's, stupid bitch doesn't belong here." Jackie began laughing, "Stupid stupid young little girl never seen it coming." Jackie flexed her knuckles taking the joint back from Eric.

Clapping could be herd through the bathroom "Damn Jackie you have become quiet the scrapper, sure you're not going to beat the crap out of me?" Eric looked a little paranoid.

"Oh, is little Erica scared? No you dummy I would have beat the crap out of you a long time ago! But Donna seems to like you so I won't off you yet." Jackie got another joint ready.

Eric could not stop laughing, "For a string bean I'm the one who got the girl. And man, is she hot!"

Jackie rolled her eyes but got serious, "I swear Forman if you hurt her or look at another girl I will cut your heart out then your eyes so you can never look at another girl again."

They both burst out with laughter.

"I never thought you and I would be getting along and doing a circle together without be wanting to be sick. Jackie whatever has happened to you, it doesn't matter we are still your friends and my parents love you so get your head out of your high penthouse and come down to Point Place level."

Eric had seen the way Jackie had looked, he knew she had been through stuff just not to what level.

Jackie began to giggle again as she got the stronger film out and passed it to Eric. She was not ready for this conversation. She passed him his own joint knowing he could not resist having his own joint taken but Jackie was not ready of this conversation.

Eric gladly accepted his own joint he took his first hit and things began to spin a little. Then he swore he seen a flying unicorn. Jackie sat there laughing at him. But she also knew she needed to get serious before the LSD laced weed took complete control over him.

"Forman, you need to snap out of this shit you cannot act like your sixteen and hide from this. They both need you now more than ever." she stopped closed her eyes and inhaled preparing for the response. She was not one to talk about this but somehow she was locked in the bathroom hiding from her problems too.

"When you lose someone close to you or someone you have yet to meet it hurts. It's like taking your heart out of your body and it being stomped to pieces. Spend every waking moment with them because when they are gone, they are gone." Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Eric's eyes flew open he was about to ask Jackie what she was talking about when Hyde picked the lock.

It hit Eric like a tons of bricks," Oh look the purple people eater has come to join us!"

"So Jackie I see you can still pick my pockets what else did you take? And what the hell did you do to Forman?" Steven watched the scene from above, Jackie was on the verge of tears and Forman was trying to catch imaginary things in the air.

He was startled out of his own head when Jackie laughed at him wickedly.

"I was taught from the best Steven! You took my stash so I was just taking back what was mine. Just go away, I need space. Go find Monica she can help you ..." Jackie tried to shrink into the wall.

"Oh my god she is Darth Vader here to destroy us all, Chewy are you here to save me? Is Princess Leia going to come in soon... how do I look think she will take me?" Eric was serious he closed his eyes and took another hit.

"It says men's restroom I got to go so unless you want to see my business then you may want to leave." Hyde went to unzip his pants, he needed to get her out and explain but stopped mid zip when Jackie was laughing uncontrollably.

"Steven I just saw your business a few hours ago. The reason Mac does not like you, is because we did it in that elevator, we were high and drunk and so very hurt. I can barely look at the poor man half the time. We were so wasted we don't even remember the worst parts. He had to tell me and handed me a bill apparently we were a bit messy and broke a few things. I had to pay a lot to have that elevator cleaned." Jackie continued laughing.

"Livin' it up while we are going up to the penthouse I can't say baby where I will be in a year..." Eric was turning a slight shade of green and singing his rendition of Love in an Elevator. Jackie took the trash can and put it under his head and the puking began.

Hyde stopped and vivid images were flashing in his mind. He had been to some boring banquet got wasted and took a girl home. They were all over each other. It hit him like a ton of rocks, it was Jackie.

Fate always seem to put them in places at the same time when they were hurting and needing each other. Steven never believed in that shit until this dark haired vixen came into his life.

Jackie seen the look on Hyde's face and knew exactly what she was talking about. Through the shades there was a lot going on behind those eyes. But she could still read him like a book, or that's what she thought.

The door flung open while Eric was continuing to throw his guts up, "Seriously guys, Eric you dill hole get up. Who brought the film? Jeeze Hyde zip up your pants you're not peeing in here and go take care of your girlfriend she is bleeding all over the carpet out there!" Donna had gone from angry, hurt to utterly confused by the scene that was laid out before her.

Eric stopped throwing up long enough to take a hit from the joint, "Oh, my Princess Leia you have come to save me from Yoko Ono she is breaking up the band because of an evil elevator." 

Donna rolled her eyes and shoved his head back in the trashcan as he continue to puke.

"Midget, you better get up and clean up the mess you made." Donna shot daggers her way.

"Listen up here you stupid tree, I do not know why you are so pissed at me I did not do anything to you." Jackie crossed her arms.

"Jackie, are you freaking kidding? Not letting me into your show, one of your first shows, locking me out and basically kicking me to the curb." Donna was yelling at this point Jackie had a blank look on her face.

"Jackie, is in the elevator oh yea...working like a lady with the bossman.. going down" Eric tried to start singing again.

Steven had enough and frogged him which just made Eric start throwing up again.

Both girls were oblivious to Eric's attempt at singing but were in an intense conversation.

"Donna, I never kicked you out of one of my shows a lot of the time I do not see the latest list till the last second I don't know who is out there. You have never been on that list." Jackie had tears in her eyes.

Hyde sighed and slid down to this unusual circle, "It was Josh, he tried cutting me from the list too."

Jackie looked at him, " You..." she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Jacks, it did not start with me you need to talk to Red, I was recon to clean up. You were on a fast track and Josh was attached to you. I did not catch it before thingsg got really bad, but I took care of it." The air was heavy between them.

Eric had stopped throwing up at this point he burst out laughing, "So, both my parents are fighting for their life...look at that flying unicorn I'm in hell right? Look at the flames on the wall this elevator going down is an awesome ride down. Oh man if my mom finds out I went to hell she will kill me ..." He started to laugh but starting throwing up. Eric was so out of it he did not remember the conversation he had with Jackie. 

Donna cleared her throat, " I have no clue what's going on here but..."

The bathroom door once again flung open and closed, "Aiy you son of a bitches, you're having a circle without me?" Fez slammed the door but immediately wanted to walk out.  
The tension between Hyde and Jackie could not be cut with a knife and Donna held a puking Eric. Hyde caught the sparkle he had not seen before she was playing with her wedding ring. At this point he was the only one who could see it from here.

Once again the bathroom door flung open it was Kelso with an unfamiliar smelling smoke," So Um, guys the nurses came to find one of us to give us an update. But apparently there was a weird circle going on here without me. Hyde, what's up with the pants undone? Anyway, the nurse said Kitty is completely stable but they put her back to sleep she needed the rest. Red is barely stable but fighting. We were all told to leave and get rest and be back first thing in the morning she would have security escort us out of here if we did not leave. If security could not handle us she would personally escort us out by our asses. We need to leave that nurse was the female Red. Oh crap we have to get the puking one out in front of all those reporters how are we going to manage that? I swear all of are so irresponsible!" Kelso had just taken a hit off the LSD laced film and passed it to Fez who took a big hit. Before Jackie or Hyde could stop them.

"Okay everyone we will stay at the Formans where if something happens we can all be together. Jackie, Hyde you better explain the mess around me right now as soon as we get home" Donna was suddenly in charge helping get Eric up.

Fez was swearing there were demons chasing him and was screaming in the corner. Kelso was making out with the wall thinking it was Brooke.

Hyde knew who he had to call to help him secure things but Jackie and him were having a stare off with each other. This was going to be awkward for both of them being back in the basement. Getting to the basement with these three idiots who were flying kites at this point would be a walk in the park. But being in the same house as angry Jackie was going to be hell to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyde and Jackie's glare down had been interrupted by Hyde's security pulling him away where things could not be heard . Jackie could see Hyde getting mad but she was unsure what was going on. She held the small diamond in her palm she was so angry at him but she felt like a moth drawn to a flame.

Fez was screaming,"The demons are going to get me, we need to leave aiy, let me out of here" One of the body guards shoved him down.

Eric grabbed Kelso to go HELP Fez they were screaming, " Off to Never Never Land!" Donna clotheslined both of them.

Jackie saw Hyde approach she knew he was pissed at her at the situation she had caused with all of them. But she did not care there were things that he knew that he was not supposed to know she kept the ring in her palm and she could feel the diamond cutting into her palm.

"Okay this is the plan we are going to put these three in a borrowed ambulance get them to the Formans. While I give the reporters a chase they want they want pictures or something from me none of the rest of you need to be involved. So I will take my old Camino that is being pulled around front give them a chase. While Donna and you Jacks take these three idiots home. I will be along later after a few car switches." Hyde was tired and confused he felt like he was on a rollarcoaster that he could not get off of.

He heard her clear her throat, "Steven this is only going to work one way and you know they want pictures of both of us. Plus if I am there you won't be able to punch them let's give them what they want while the three stooges get home so when Kitty and Red wake pictures of them won't be plastered everywhere looking like that with that many reporters out there you cannot get another assault charge on the press and make this one go away." Jackie point to Kelso who licking the small TV.

Donna had no clue how Jackie would keep Steven from punching someone out. He looked like he was going to punch a hole in the nearest wall.

"No way, Doll are we going to give them what they crave we started trouble that my whole team is trying to clean up." Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette he swore he had quit just like he swore he quit Jackie.

"Hyde just shut up and go with it." Jackie grabbed the keys from Stevens hand. "Let's do this do this asshole."she grinned wickedly at him

"Listen, I do not care how this goes down but Kitty and Red really do not need to wake up to pictures of these three dumbasses. Just get to wherever however you need to do it, just keep the reporters away from us." Donna was growing angry by the second.

"Fine, whatever Lizzie will be your driver Donna and help you with these three. All security will go with you. Jacks I guess it's just you and I let's do this. I still have a key so we will get in the house someway without being seen." Hyde tried to grab the keys from Jackie but she was not giving them up so easily.

But Stevens right hand got the keys, "Darn I wanted to drive." Jackie pouted and without even thinking she put the ring on her left finger to get it out of the way without anyone seeing.

Donna nodded at them as they rolled the three stooges off on strechers to the ambulance bay. The way Jackie and Hyde were looking at each other she was betting they were going to kill each other before the night was over.

They followed Stevens security guard Blake up to the door, "Jacks how are we going to..." before he could finish his sentence her mouth was crushing his and flashes were going off everywhere. One big problem she had grabbed his head with her left hand showing off that sparkly wedding band off to the sea of reporters. Blake the security guy was trying to push them back and put the couple who were attached at the mouth into the front seat of the Camino.

The door shut and Jackie climbed on top of him he thought once they were inside and going down the road she would move to the middle seat. But a sea of reporters were hot on their tail. What had turned into just a story was getting to a non-stopping point for both of them and they were squished in the front with Blake driving. This was not awkward for Jackie and Hyde they were past the point of no return.

Blake was trying his best not to be uncomfortable but how could he not be they were going at it like crazy. Every second he was being elbowed or bumped by one of them, they were attached at the mouth. So he turned on the stereo and AC/DC came blaring through and it just seemed to make them more excited.

Sure he had been in these situations with before even with Jackie(codename Siren). But it was always in a limo where he could be in his own little domain half the time he never seen the women. But trying to mild himself to the door was still not getting his body away from them and also having the Siren's hair in his face while he was trying to drive and then her shirt started to come off.

Blake had pretty much had it with these two they were awful to keep the press away from they had done it secretly for years he had always cleaned up Siren and Falcons little romps. Because usually they were really drunk or stoned and never remembered being with each other. He looked at the scene next to him and knew that there was no hiding this it was going to be everywhere.

Blake had screeched tires into a small motel knowing he had to get these two idiots out before the reporters got more than just a kiss picture. He flung open the door to hotel and shoved them inside. He had enough of those two to last a lifetime they were drawn to each other like panties were at a Van Halen concert.

Jackie and Hyde stumbled into the room not bothering to turn on a light only needing one thing from each other. But this was not part of the plan and they knew they had to be quick there was a driver in a laundry van waiting for them. But they could not stop each other it was like an addiction that had to be filled.

The Laundry truck sat in the back waiting Hydes guy Mark was beginning to worry that something at the meeting was supposed to happen 30 minutes ago and Hyde had not shown up yet and there were no lights on in the room he was supposed to be in.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement it was a female carrying her pants and boots being shoved through a window all while she was trying to put her shirt on. Mark shook his head he knew this was trouble with her it was always trouble. He looked the other direction when his boss's boots, pants and shirt came flying out the window letting the dark-haired vixen catch them. Mark was afraid his boss would slug him for looking at her. It had happened once to stop him from doing it again.

Hyde had gone to a concert and had ran upon the Siren, both of them were totally wasted. Mark was just trying to get them out before reporters showed up. Hyde had accused him of looking at his girl whatever that meant and slugged Mark in the eye. All while his girl wickedly laughed at him. Blake had finally showed up at and scooped them up before the press got wind of it. He put them in the back of the limo and took them to Hyde's house in the Hills. But the next day she was gone back to New York and his boss could not remember what had happened and no one said a word.

The lie they all went with was Mark had gotten drunk at home and ran into a door. Hyde just laughed and his friend Kelso believed him and told him the best eye patch to get.

Mark shook his head jumped out of the driver's seat and flung open the door so they could get in adverting his eyes to the sky. "Sir, ma'am we need to be on the road and go soon. Now I will drop you at the Formans."

Hyde shook his head no, "Too risky Mark we need to go off grid drop us a little ways away from the old water tower."

"But sir that's not part of the plan you won't have security to get you inside the house." Mark had hopped in the truck and began driving.

"Mark, nothing is going as planned just drive I know the best route and its by foot so just trust me!"

Hyde and Jackie were scrambling to put their clothes on. He watched Jackie rushing to make herself look good in case they were found out. Neither of them spoke of what had just happened they were in a rush.

Mark slowed down not far from the old water tower they had built a new one across town this one was just an extra one. Hyde helped Jackie out of the truck grabbing his jacket from the truck. His team hadn't prepared for Jackie to be there so there wasn't a heavy jacket for both of them.

Mark went to get out of the truck but Hyde stopped him, "I got this, go back to the house and make sure they are okay." Mark shook his head as he drove off.

Jackie and Hyde began walking hands linked not saying a word to each other.

Hyde knew how to stay off the radar pretty quick thanks to his rise to fame but it did not help that Jackie had pulled out a joint and lit it and offered it to Hyde. His night had gone to hell anyway so he took it from her.

"God, what a night can anything else happen?" Hyde took a huge hit from the joint when tons of news cars could be seen down the hill heading straight for them.

"Well doll that's our cue to run," he pick her up bridal style because she could not run in her heeled boots she was giggling the hold time holding the joint between her lips. At that point they were both laughing as he carried her through back alleys the bad side of town until they reached the Foreman's and snuck down to the basement in the cover of darkness.

"So Jacks you want to take Laurie's old room? I'm just going to crash down here." He grabbed his suitcases that had been placed down here by of course Ms. Lizzie.

Jackie twirled her hair, "I think I will just stay down here I created a big mess up there and I'm not ready to deal with it I will just sleep on the couch." Jackie had second thoughts about the couch it was the only thing in the house that had not been remolded, the whole basement was still the same.

"Jacks come on in my room I will not let you sleep on that thing everyone else and their dog has done it on that couch!" Hyde did not have to tug very hard to get her in his room.

In the room it was a rush of memories flooding over Jackie she ran over to his old dresser in search of a stash but found something she was not expecting. A bottle of strawberry wine, and not just any bottle it was the bottle that was in the dingy hotel they had had bought to commemorate the night they were married.

She gently rubbed her fingers over it the label and her wrist. The label had the year and Mr.& Mrs Steven J. Hyde . They were going to save it until after the baby was born to celebrate but they never made it that far.

That night they were both so happy he carried her over the threshold both laughing. She saw the bottle, a polaroid that the justice of the peace had offered them of them being pelted with rice smiling and laughing, and a sweet letter he had written her that she still carried. They kissed laughed and she said she would come out in a cute nighty she had bought when he wasn't looking.

Then she felt like she was having an out of body experience so much pain, red blood all over her pretty white nighty, she heard her own screams before she passed out.

They both had went right after the ceremony and got tattoos on their wrist it was the infinity symbol. She covered hers with jewelry or make up she couldn't let herself get rid of it. Hyde kept his covered with his suits or watches. The first piece of her jewelry line was the infinity symbol and a few other pieces that remind her of him.

It was their secret she loved strawberry wine and he did not mind it they would sneak bottles down to his room and lay in room passing it back and forth talking about the world, what they wanted where they wanted to go.

He would actually let her put Abba on low, he wanted to make her happy but all he did was break her. Hyde knew he was never meant to be happy but drug Jackie down with him.

Hyde came over and covered her hands trying to shield the bottle from her view, " You weren't meant to find it I kept it because it is special to me."

"Let's find a way to open it, we have held on to the past for so long lets celebrate the Foreman's who are like our parents. Plus there is some tequila Mrs. Foreman hid down here the last time I was here." Jackie held the bottle over to Hyde and went in search of the Mr. Jose.

Hyde went and put Tiny Dancer on his old record player, Kitty had not touched anything down here.

When he turned back around Jackie was almost naked chugging tequila straight from the bottle she grabbed his hand and he did not refuse her that night and danced with her. She passed the bottle of tequila over to him as she snuggled close with a lite joint between her lips.

For tonight it was just them in his old room the world outside did not exist nothing mattered but the woman swaying in his arms.

She started passionately kissing him, he put the bottle down and carried her over to the cot. They never got the bottle opened or the record was over and the needle kept making that awful noise.

A few hours later Mark decided to get out of his car after watching the house the remainder of the night to make sure Falcon and Siren had made it inside.

Mark knocked on the sliding glass doors Donna peeked through the curtains holding a baseball bat she put down when she seen it was him.

"Ma'am just making sure everything was okay here." He stepped inside and locked the door.

"Is everything okay are you fucking serious." Donna took the baseball bat and hit Kitty's wall.

Mark took the bat as Donna broke down in a heap in floor crying, "Everything is a mess I cannot handle this all the attention those two get and those three in there think they are the on a space ship. Reporters have been buzzing around the house off and on the last few hours. I cannot wait for my dad to get here from Florida."

Mark stood beside a crying Donna, "So they made it here safely then?"

Donna stopped crying, "Mark, they are not here that was hours ago where are they?"

Mark went to the phone to start making calls this was not good at all. The sun was already up which meant reporters would easily get shots of Jackie and Hyde.

Ms. Lizzie brought supplies in and plopped the newspaper down on the table. A big picture of Jackie and Hyde was on the front making out on the front caught Donna's attention and the sparkly wedding band on Jackie's hand in full view. Other pictures from inside the Camino, and them being shoved into the hotel room there were even picture from them leaving Jackie's penthouse before coming here. Headlines read, "Married again? Or did they find out the divorce was never finalized? Will it work this time? Will they try for another baby after loosing their first at such a young age?"

Donna looked over every paper ever horrid thing written in each local and worldwide paper were all about her friends. But all she could think about was the baby, tears begin to flow again when she saw one rag had a picture of his grave in the nice cemetery in Point Place. These were her friends more than just her friends they were her family and they had experienced such tragedy alone.

Donna did not know a sobered up Eric had been peering over her shoulder, "What the hell? I'm still high right? What the hell was I drugged with? I think the basement is haunted or something I kept hearing all these strange noises coming through my vent!" Eric just laid his head on the table.

Donna full of anger with the press, heartbreak could not take Eric's awful comment frogged him in the arm then she began sobbing.

Persistent knocking could be heard at the front door Ms. Lizzie excused herself to see who it was Donna could hear the yelling and cringed it was Bob and W.B. who apparently did not know anything about this either.

Fez and Kelso who had been sleeping on the couch bolted awake at W.B. shouts for Steven Hyde to get down here now and Bob yelling for someone to explain.

Donna heard the door to the basement open into the kitchen Jackie and Hyde had been laughing they sounded happy. Jackie stopped when she seen the front page of the paper and bolted out the back door.

"Son of a bitch." Hyde grabbed the paper and tore it in half. Mark went to get Jackie but Hyde stopped him before he knew it he threw a punch missed Mark and hit Eric who had stood up right as Hyde's punch was midair and hit him in the eye. Kelso who had made it into the kitchen at the time tried to intervene and got punched in the eye by Hyde.

Hyde said nothing but took off to the Camino which the engine was running and Jackie was behind the wheel. He was not sure how he was going to get through the sea of reporters but he threw on his shades and took out the door.

Mark looked at Kelso and Eric lucky it was you two this time and not me that asshole really has a mean hook. Both look confused holding their eyes.

Mark could be heard on the phone the, ''Falcon and SIren had flown the coop without security and reporters were on their tail. I know it's not good yes we have handled situations like this with them before but... Mark stopped when he seen Donna was listening in on the conversation.

Fez walks in a little dazed and confused, "Son of bitch what did I miss now?"

Kelso holding his eye had no clue what was going on "Who is Falcon I want to be Falcon and who Falcon is has a Siren, right that means the chick is got to be hot and crazy!"

Donna who had had enough walked over and frogged Fez in the arm. Then nailed Kelso as hard as she could in arm and walked off.


End file.
